Troy Otto (Fear The Walking Dead)
Troy Otto jest jedną z głównych postać i i byłym antagonistą, a także ocalałym z wybuchu apokalipsy w Fear The Walking Dead od AMC. Był wcześniej wysokim rangą członkiem społeczności Rancza "Broke Jaw". Służył jako główny antagonista odcinka „Eye of the Beholder” i jako drugorzędny antagonista drugiej połowy sezonu 3. Osobowość: Najmłodszy syn Jeremiaha Otto, Troy'a ogarneła przemoc Apokalipsy. Zabijał by, by chronić swojego ojca, swoją rodzinę i swój lud - i często to robił. Pomimo dorastania w tym samym środowisku, co jego brat, rozwinął dziką osobowość. Jest bardzo podejrzliwy wobec obcych i bardziej bojowy niż jego starszy brat. Troy ma ciemną stronę i chociaż prezentuje się jako psychopata i sadysta, ma intensywną charyzmę, która przyciąga do niego ludzi. Punkt widzenia Troya jest bardziej zgodny z przekonaniami jego ojca, co może sprawić, że będzie lepiej przystosowany do roli przywódcy w tym nowym, postapokaliptycznym świecie. Może również uczynić go bardziej popularnym wśród zwolenników ojca. W „Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame” przemyślał śmierć Madison, i ostatecznie odsuną nóż od jej gardła. Dowodzi to, że nie jest w pełni psychopatyczny i ma bardziej ludzką stronę. Jego dzieciństwo jest głównym wpływem jego ciemnej strony i jego zabójczego instynktu, ponieważ niedbały ojciec i nienawistna matka nie dawali mu miłości przez całe życie. Nawet gdy umierała, gdy jej pomagał, wciąż go nie znosiła. Wykazano, że jest dość inteligentny i szybko myślący, pomimo braku wykształcenia. W „Things Bad Begun” Troy pokazuje bardziej ludzką stronę, dyskutując z Madison o swoim stosunku do Nicka. Troy ujawnia, że czuje prawdziwe uczucie do Nicka i widzi go jako brata. Jednak odcinek pokazuje zakres ciemniejszej strony Troya, gdy Troy nie okazuje wyrzutów sumienia za życia które odebrał, niszcząc Ranczo "Broke Jaw" i stwierdza, że zrobił by to ponownie w sekundę bez wahania. Śmierć Zabity Przez: * Samego siebie (Spowodowane) * Madison Clark Po tym, jak Troy ujawnił, że był odpowiedzialny za doprowadzenie hordy do Rancza "Broke Jaw", Madison, która zrozpaczona tym ile musiała poświęcić aby zaprowadzić pokój oraz tym że Troy nie czuje jakiejkolwiek winy, wyprowadza mu dwa mocne ciosy w bok głowy, uśmiercając go natychmiast. Ofiary Ta lista przedstawia ofiary zabite przez Troy'a: * Mike Trimbol * Vernon Trimbol (Żywy) * Kathy Trimbol (Żywy) * Gretchen Trimbol (Żywy) * Klah Jackson (Spowodowane) * Cooper (Spowodowane) * Jake Otto (''Spowodowane i ''Zombie) * José (Spowodowane) * John Hogan (Spowodowane) * Marta (Spowodowane) * Gabe Dille (Spowodowane) * Stan (Spowodowane) * Kerry (Spowodowane) * Dax Daley (Spowodowane) * Blake Sarno (Spowodowane) * Bob (Spowodowane) * Pat Daley (Spowodowane) * Erin Twomey (Spowodowane) * Pani Twomey (Spowodowane) * Ojciec Kerry (Spowodowane) * Syn Kerry (Spowodowane) * Paul (Prawdopodobnie, Spowodowane) * Geoff (Prawdopodobnie, Spowodowane, Zombie) * Christine (Spowodowane) * Ofelia Salazar (Pośrednio spowodowane) * Samego siebie (Spowodowane) * Niezliczone ilości mieszkańców Black Hat * Niezliczone ilości mieszkańców Rancza "Broke Jaw" * Niezliczone ilości zombie i ludzi Wystąpienia: Ciekawostki: * Troy jest pierwszą postacią w Fear The Walking Dead, która wyrzekła się swoich antagonistycznych sposobów i jedną z niewielu postaci w całym świecie The Walking Dead. * Troy obecnie posiada trzecią najwyższą liczbę zabójstw w Fear The Walking Dead, w sumie ponad 40 ofiar, Ennis ma drugą najwyższą liczbę, w sumie 42 ofiary, Daniel Salazar ma największą ilość zabójstw, w sumie ponad 100 ofiar ( Chociaż ponad 90 z nich pochodzi z przed wybuchu epidemii) * Troy jest na pierwszym miejscu pod względem ilości zabójstw w pojedynczym odcinku. * Troy jest ostatnim członkiem rodziny Otto, który zginął. ** Wraz z jego śmiercią w „Things Bad Begun”, wszyscy pierwotni ocaleni z Rancza "Broke Jaw" już nie żyją. ** Pomimo jego śmierci potwierdzono, że Daniel Sharman powróci jako Troy Otto w piątym sezonie Fear The Walking Dead, nawet w nieznanych okolicznościach. To później okazało się niczym innym, jak fałszywą informacją. https://twitter.com/TheWalkingDead/status/1112501964556754945 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Postacie z Fear The Walking Dead Kategoria:Mężczyźni